


An Alternative to Blade Grasping

by turtle_shyell



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post A-Support, Romance, So an S-support basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_shyell/pseuds/turtle_shyell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Nah had invested a lot of time and effort in blade grasping, and now the pair struggle to find a way to overcome the limitations of Nah’s dragon form. However, when Morgan proposes an unorthodox strategy, Nah needs some convincing that the aspiring tactician is, in fact, being serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative to Blade Grasping

" _The Wyrmslayer, or Dragon Killer, is a rare and powerful sword. As its name suggests, it is a weapon specially crafted for combat against wyverns and dragons, with an edge sharp enough to pierce even the toughest scales. While the method of smithing a Wyrmslayer remains a jealously guarded secret..._ "

With a huffy breath, Morgan snapped the book shut. The old tome on specialized weaponry had looked promising, but over the past few days, she'd read the frustratingly short chapter on Wyrmslayers about a hundred times, and she finally, reluctantly admitted to herself that just one more rereading wouldn't suddenly reveal the answer she sought. It was time to get creative.

***

Morgan marched through the forest in the vague direction Nah’s mother had enthusiastically pointed when Morgan had asked where her daughter was. Nowi had suggested she come along on the search too, something about Morgan taking the ground while she took the skies, but to her great disappointment Morgan had politely declined. Some missions were better undertaken solo.

Morgan suddenly stopped. Amid the chirping of the birds and rustling of the leaves, the distant sound of an ill-tempered growl rumbled through the trees to her left. Morgan crept in the direction of the noise, and the sounds of growling and snuffling and stomping grew more distinct. Finally, she reached the outskirts of a clearing, and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Taking great care not to snap any twigs, she clambered up a nearby tree to get a better view and made herself comfortable on a sturdy, mossy bough.

In the middle of the clearing was a dragon. It was many times as large as Morgan, and its magenta and emerald scales glittered brilliantly in the sunlight. However, the figure the dragon cut was far from impressive. It twisted and flailed awkwardly as if trying to scratch an itch it couldn't quite reach, and it was gasping from the effort, small clouds of mist and frost puffing from its snout. Every once and a while, it would let out a mighty growl of frustration. Eventually, after a violent attempt in which the dragon almost toppled over entirely, it happened to glance over to where Morgan was perched. The dragon froze. Morgan waved.

With a startled yelp, the dragon burst into a flash of light and a small girl stumbled out. Her face was buried in her gloved hands, but the redness in her long, pointed ears betrayed a deep blush.

"Morgan!" Nah squeaked. "How long have you been watching me?"

Morgan hopped down from her tree and landed with a satisfying thump. "Hmm... A few minutes? I'm sorry, I just couldn't pass up a front-row seat to the dragon ballet." Humming, she flapped her arms and did a pirouette.

Nah groaned and hunched over into her hands even further. "I must have looked absolutely ridiculous. You were right, my dragon arms really _are_ too short for blade grasping."

"Oh wow, is _that_ what you were doing?” asked Morgan. “If that’s the case, I'm glad to see you haven't given up just yet either! As a matter of fact, I've been doing a bit of research on Wyrmslayers myself."

"Oh?" said Nah, peeking through her fingers, hardly daring to get her hopes up. "And did you find anything useful?"

"Nope! Not a thing," said Morgan cheerfully.

Nah sighed and finally let her hands drop from her face. "This whole thing really is a waste of time, isn't it."

"Hold on! You didn't let me finish,” said Morgan. “So. Since there seems to be no _known_ techniques for countering Wyrmslayers, I've devised a special technique of my own." She paused for effect. Seconds passed, and just as Nah opened her mouth to urge her on, Morgan continued. "It's a simple technique, really. In fact, you barely have to change how you fight at all! You just keep doing your dragon thing and leave the rest to me!"

"I... don't understand," said Nah, furrowing her brow. "What is it you're going to be doing, exactly?"

"I'm going to keep you safe, silly!” said Morgan. “Like I said, there aren't any known techniques for actually countering Wyrmslayers, so from now on, I'll be watching your back both on the battlefield _and_ off, making sure none ever get near enough to even _begin_ to pose a threat. Brilliant, isn't it?" she concluded, puffing out her chest.  

Nah's eyes flashed in that way they always did whenever someone struck one very particular nerve. "Morgan, I don't need a _babysitter_. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She turned on her heel and began to reach into her satchel, but before she could pull out her dragonstone, Morgan hurriedly planted herself in her path.

"C'mon Nah, you know I don't mean it like that," Morgan pleaded. "Don't think of me as a babysitter, think of me as... a bodyguard? A knight? You know." With a flourish, she dropped to one knee and said in the deepest voice she could manage, "My life is yours, milady. I swear to protect you to my very last breath." Her head bowed as it was, she failed to notice Nah's ears reddening yet again.

When Nah didn't respond, Morgan looked up at her curiously. Nah was staring down at her intently, eyes narrowed, bottom lip jutting. The silence stretched on. Eventually, Morgan sighed ruefully and stood up. "Look, if you don't like this strategy, it's okay. I know you prefer to handle yourself, and good tactics require taking soldiers' temperaments into account! So don't worry, we'll scrap that plan and figure out something else yet." She flashed an optimistic grin.

"That's not it," Nah said abruptly. Morgan blinked, but before she could ask what wasn't it, Nah blurted out, "Did you really mean it? You'd stay by me always? I swear, if this is another one of your jokes, I'll... I'll eat you!" She menacingly moved a hand towards her satchel once more.

Morgan raised her hands soothingly. "Now, now, no Morgan-chomping necessary. I really do mean it. We were already spending so much time together practising blade grasping, so I figured, hey, what’s a few more hours in the day? Not to mention…” She hesitated a moment before smiling shyly. “Not to mention I miss spending all that time with you, and not just the noggin-bopping parts. I think you’re wonderful! And I really like you! And I’d happily be with you every day, if that’s okay with you.”

For a moment, Nah simply stared. Then, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply, but she couldn’t conceal the soft smile that lit up her entire face. “Oh, Morgan. It’s just like you to come up with some convoluted confession strategy instead of just saying so. Of course it’s okay with me! You’ve done so much for me, and while admittedly a lot of that was hitting me on the head, how could I not fall for you?” She crossed her arms and sniffed. “Mostly I just can’t believe you made me wait this long.”

“Pray forgive me, milady,” said Morgan, once again deepening her voice and dropping to one knee. “Henceforth, I am yours forever, and shall I ever err so grievously again, I beg you bop my disgraceful noggin with all your dragony might.”

“It would be my pleasure,” said Nah with a laugh. She deigned to extend a hand to Morgan, who with great gusto took it in hers and softly pressed her lips to its back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I decided to write a fanfic when I haven't written fiction of any sort since high school writing assignments four years ago, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? F!Morgan/Nah is my biggest underappreciated FE:A OTP, and if you ask me, that A-support was the perfect lead-up to an S-support, so I guess what prompted this was wanting to give these two tiny goofs the love they deserve. Anyway, like I said, this is my first time writing fiction in ages, so if you have any comments or constructive criticism, it'd be highly appreciated!


End file.
